The Underwater Adventure (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the episode, The Underwater Adventure. gang is sitting eating breakfast Sandy: SpongeBob, could you go out and pick up the mail? SpongeBob: Ok. goes out to the mailbox and takes the mail out SpongeBob: mail Bills, bills, bills, bills, oh, and more bills. reads another letter SpongeBob: Oh. This one is different. letter You won?... opens the letter and reads out loud "Congratulations, SpongeBob! You just won a all inclusive sail on the modern ocean liner, the Sea Paramella! All is Free!" Oh my god! I won! runs into the house I won, I won! Patrick and Squidward: What did you win?! SpongeBob: An all inclusive sail on the new modern ocean liner, the Sea Paramella! Over the Pacific ocean! And we are going to visit many islands! And, the ship tour will end in Kijuju, Sea Africa. Then, we get a free flight home. Sandy: SpongeBob, sweety. Don't you think it's very expensive? SpongeBob: Sandy... Don't you understand what the word inclusive means? And, it is written on the letter, All is free! Sandy: takes the letter Oh... everything is free. SpongeBob: Yeah! And the best part is that they are going to have a awesome New Year's party! Patrick: That sounds great! at Sandy Please Sandy, can we go? Please, please, please! Everyone expect Sandy: Please, please, please! Sandy: Ok. I'll call Chris and Jill to come with us. Everyone: Yay! song/title sequence the title sequence, it shows SpongeBob's house on the next day. Sandy is throwing bags at the car Sandy: Okay, has everyone packed their stuff? Everyone expect Sandy: Yes! Sandy: All right, guys. It's going to be a long tour to the Fransisco Bottom harbor. I think this is going to take a hour. drives away from the house hours later card shown Sandy: All right, it took two hours, but we finally made it to the Fransisco Bottom harbor. Patrick: wakes up Wha-? What's going on? Squidward: We are here now! Pearl: That's was a very long tour. Plankton: I know, but we are finally here! SpongeBob: But, what are we doing in the car. Let's get out gets out of the car Minutes Later card shown Pearl: Seriously, shouldn't be the ship be here now? SpongeBob: Yeah. We have been standing here for 15 minutes. Patrick: Mabye the ship is canceled. Squidward: Don't say that! It can't be! SpongeBob: Look! points at a gigantic ship, and elegant music plays as it sails to the harbor. A loud sound emits from the funnels and everyone covers their ears Chris: Damn! Turn that shit down! sound stops Chris: Thank you. gang walks into the ship and entered the big mall SpongeBob: Wow! at the big Mall This ship is huge! Captain Hook: Welcome, passengers on my ship! My name is Captain Sonny Hook. I am the captain of the Sea Paramella SpongeBob: Wow! I've heard of you. You have been captains of many ships. Captain Hook:... Yes, my boy. Oh, silly me! You must be the winners of the free all inclusive sail. It's very great to meet you. Sandy: Yes, that's us! Wesker: her from a higher floor of the mall Huh? Hey! notice them It's them two! Hello! don't notice him Hello! SpongeBob: Huh? That's weird. I feel like someone is saying somebody name. Wesker: angry Aw, come on! Captain Hook: Ok, here's your card to your cabin. It's on Deck 12. Monty's deck is Deck 5 if you wanna go visit him. As for you two to Chris and Jill Your deck is Deck 14. Sandy: Thanks. gang walks to their cabin SpongeBob: Meet you up later! door to the gang's cabin opens Patrick: Wow! Pearl: This place is huge! Squidward: Yeah! SpongeBob: Oh! There's a Wii. Patrick: And a Wii remote. With many games! Squidward: Let's play! Sandy: Boys, we have just come in to our room. Shouldn't we first check it out? Patrick: Okay, we will check the Wii out! Sandy: Okay, I'll check our bedrooms Squidward: And I will eat all the food in the minibar. Pearl: I'll see if there's some good books to read. SpongeBob: And I will check the cabin out. Plankton: Anyway, where's the two of them? to the inside of Deck 14. The two of them are putting their bags away. Chris: We're finish with everything. Should we check out the ship first? Jill: Not yet. We can wait.... two of them took off their clothes as they got on the bed and start to make out. They started to have a passionate kiss, also. They pulled the covers around them back to the gang Plankton: Eh. and Patrick goes out of the cabin Fred: Hey, SpongeBob! How it's been! SpongeBob: All right, shouldn't we check the ship out now? Patrick and Fred: Yeah! SpongeBob: Okay, shall we check out the Play Hall, the Bowling Alley or the mall? Patrick and Fred: Bowling Alley! SpongeBob: I knew it Let's go. Patrick, and Fred go to the Bowling Alley Patrick: Okay. rolls the bowling ball towards the bowling pins and he hits all of the pins SpongeBob: Yes, strike! goes and plays Boogie (Parody of Just Dance) with a stranger, and the screen shows that SpongeBob has won SpongeBob: Yeah! I won! Patrick, and Fred sit down on a Bench and eat ice cream and drank beer (expect Patrick) Fred: Wow, this ship is amazing! Better then the cut scene of RE5... to the cut scene of "Wesker's Return" from RE5 Excella: The preparations are almost complete. Then, we can leave. fills a syringe Wesker: Good. injects the substance into him back to them SpongeBob: Including the Beer Bar at the mall... to the Beer Bar. SpongeBob, Fred, John, and Chris were drinking beer John: This bar is amazing! SpongeBob: Yeah! It's even has beers that were banned in Bikini Bottom! scene cuts back to the three of them Patrick: Yeah! It's has everything! Food, Games, and Shopping! sighs Fred: I'm still worried what happened when after the woman in disgue kidnapped Sandy and the citizens..... More to come! Category:Transcripts